Avatar: Tale of the Half-Dragon
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Phoenix is a young boy. He is born to a family of Phoenix changelings. They can turn into a Phoenix at will. However, the past of the Phoenix is a dark one. Will Phoenix be able to rise above that past and look toward the future?
1. Prologue: The Story of the Phoenix

There has been many a tale of the mighty dragon. How nothing could compare to the size of a dragon. How dragons are the first Firebenders. Not much is known of the Phoenix. No one knows the truth of the name 'Phoenix'. The Phoenix is a human with the ability to turn into a dragon. One of the very first Phoenixes went by the name of Malin. She was born long ago. There was a war of two sides, the north and south. Malin fought for the north. The leader was a black Phoenix called Zahn. The battles raged one right after the other. Malin got stronger as did Zahn.

One dark night, after one such battle, Malin and Zahn came together. Malin had a plan. These battles were too petty. Malin proposed a treaty to Zahn. The fighting would cease. There would be a truce for the two sides. Malin and Zahn would trade their goods and all would live peacefully. The treaty would have worked, too, had it not been for Zahn's brother, Feng. Feng was also a Phoenix. Feng, in a rage, killed Zahn. Angered that Feng would do such to his own brother, Malin entrapped Feng in a fiery prison. He was never to escape. How wrong they were…


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Phoenix

Father finishes his story. I look up at him. "Did that really happen?" I ask.

"Yes, Phoenix," my father, Feng, answers. My name is Phoenix. I am eight years old. Today, father informed me that I am the Phoenix. Though, I don't yet know what that means. Father looks up. "Phoenix, go to bed," Father tells me.

"Yes, father," I reply, heading for my room.

An hour later, I wake up to voices coming from the other room. I get up from my bed and tip-toe down the hall. I peek around the corridor. Father's there. A man is sitting on the couch nearby. "So, Magnus, are you in?" Father asks.

"My rebellion is always at service when it deals with the Firelord!" Magnus replies. My eyes open wide. The Firelord! Could they be after the Firelord?

"So, it's a deal then?" Father asks.

"Yes," Magnus replies. They shake on it. I turn and hurriedly tip-toe into my room. The Firelord is in danger! I have to warn him! I quickly gather a bag and fill it with things that I'd need for a long journey. With that, I climb out of the window and escape.

A few hours later, I find myself at the docks. A kind man is there. I walk over to him. "Please, sir, I need to get to Capital City in the Fire Nation! It's very important, sir!" I plead.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was getting ready to head over there right now. Come on," the man says. I run up onto his boat. We set off towards Capital City.

The next day, we dock at Capital City. I hop off the boat, thank the man, and run off. I run through the streets for a while before I bump into someone. I look up and see the person reaching over to take my hand. "Are you alright?" He asks. There is a teenager and two kids behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answer.

"What's your name?" The stranger asks.

"My name is Phoenix. What's yours?" I ask.

"My name is Iroh," he answers.

"As in retired General Iroh?" I ask.

"Yes," Iroh confirms.

"Then I must speak with you! Last night, I overheard my father speaking to someone named Magnus. They said that they'll kill the Firelord!" I exclaim.

"What? Is that true?" Iroh asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"We have to warn him before it is too late!" Iroh exclaims. I hear a noise behind me. I turn in time to see my father jump from a nearby building and land safely on the ground. He turns toward me and transforms into the dragon he truly is.

"You're not the only Phoenix!" I shout.

"Yes, but you can't even use your power!" Father shouts back. Red light seeps into my vision. My skin turns to scales. My eyes change. My nails become claws. Wings and a tail began to grow. I let out a vicious roar. I fly into the air and breathe fire at my father. Father dodges and lunges forward at me. His claws cut into my scales. He pushes me into a wall. I collapse, unconscious. I slowly transform into my original form. Blood seeps from my scratches and burns cover my body. Iroh and the kids run over to me. Father lifts into the air and disappears.


End file.
